


Nico's Advice

by Sigery97



Series: Titan's Curse Time Travel AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post!Giant War, Time Travel, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Gaea (now known as the Giant War) was won three years ago. Nico Di Angelo is now 17 years old. He is much happier now, having finally accepted himself for who he is and gained the love and support of his friends. However one wintry day, he finds four demigods from the past, including his innocent 10 year old self.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico has a chance to talk to his younger self, to try and save himself from the pain he suffered for four long years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Advice

The two sons of Hades were laying on the bed. The younger male was curled in his older self’s form, smiling softly as his hair was stroked. “... Hey,” the 17 year old mumbled.

“Yeah?” the younger asked, trying not to yawn. The hand in his hair felt nice. It reminded him of something faint and deep in his mind. He couldn’t remember exactly, but it was a nice feeling.

“... Just... just know you can think boys or girls or anyone you want is cute. You can like whoever you want and no one has the right to judge you for it...”

The 10 year old shifted a bit, looking at the older and blinking confusedly. “... What?” he asked.

The older looked embarrassed. “Who you like isn’t something anyone can judge you for... it might not mean much right now, but please keep this in mind,” he said.

“... Why are you telling me?” his head tilted to the side, confusion taking over his face.

“Because when _I_ was your age, I wished someone would have told me that,” the older admitted softly.

“... anything else you wanted to know at my age?” the child sat up, looking his older self in the eye.

There was a silence between the two of them before the teen nodded. “Spend as much time as you can with Bianca... make sure she knows you love her and please don’t fight with her.” The innocent child of Hades’ eyes nearly doubled in size. “... Not everyone is lucky with _fate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an actual story in the works... this was just one scene that I wanted to write... oh gods, this got really sad really quickly... I will probably release an actual chapter of this story soonish... but I want to make sure I got a plot established first.
> 
> If you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them.


End file.
